Luigi’s Mansion 3: Portrait Panic
|image = ( Current Box-Art ) |developer = |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Wii U / Nintendo Switch |genre = Action / Adventure |Predecessor = Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon |released = 2016 - TBA |released = New release date to be placed in 2017/2018 |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Wii U disc }} By reading this, you are now aware that the following content may or can contain spoilers from the actual published games by Nintendo; Luigi’s Mansion and Luigi’s Mansion 2: Dark Moon. If you do not wish to come across any spoilers, I would advice you to stop reading immediately. The following content also contains (fan-made) plot information from ' . Thereby I must remind you that everything that you’re going to read below, is completely made up and uses real published characters from the Mario Universe copyrighted by Nintendo. The characters are adopted with own interpretations of personality and are used with the acknowledgment that Nintendo may or might be able to remove this content from this website. Furthermore, Enjoy!'' '' '' (Current Title) is an upcoming game/project by '''YeeMeYee Studios, currently stated to be published for the Nintendo Switch (previously for the Nintendo Wii U). Just like its two predecessors (Luigi’s Mansion / Luigi’s Mansion 2: Dark Moon), the game takes place in several haunted mansions/areas where Luigi is supposed to catch ghosts and/or boo’s, finish levels and solve certain missions in a puzzle-oriented way to reach its goal. The Game is lineair, which means that the game's story takes place in a lineair way, not like in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, where one can choose wether to take part of pieces of the story or not.'' To help Luigi on his quest through all the ghostly residences, an old scientist named Elvin Gadd (or E. Gadd for short) has equipped him with a newly invented vacuum cleaner called the “Poltergust 7500“ (with an invisible plastic bin, to be able to see what’s inside the vacuum cleaner!), used for capturing ghosts, and a “Ternary Scream", a portable device (based on the New Nintendo 3DS) used for communicating with the professor. He also uses the BoohPad (based on the GamePad of the Wii U) as a map and to examine ghosts-filled areas. In the previous two Luigi's Mansion games, it was Mario who went missing or got captured, and it was up to Luigi to save him. Sadly, after the events of LM2: Dark Moon, King Boo has found a way out of E. Gadd's laboratory during his absence and takes revenge on him by kidnapping the professor into a painting with the help of his nephew; Red Eyed Boo. King Boo's unknown new illusionary magic created an alternate universe together with his nephews powers, called the Painted Veil. That is where he keeps E. Gadd and his Toad assistant in captivity. King Boo is now able to outsmart Luigi on many levels by using the professor's knowledge about ghosts and other paranormal activities, against E. Gadd's will. Throughout the game, Luigi and the others find out that Red Eyed Boo is fully responsible for E. Gadd's disappearance but later in the game it becomes clear that King Boo was behind this all along. Now Luigi is supposed to rescue Professor E. Gadd from King Boo's hands, instead of rescuing his brother Mario (who may now sometimes accompany him on his journey to save the professor). Thus, making it a two-player game, with the possibility for two players to help each other out. That contradicts with the other two games, which are both build upon the ordinary and globally well known one-player story-mode. It is up to the player(s) to solve the mysteries of the upcoming new exiting mansions and save the professor. My goal is to create a three-dimensional game for the Wii U/NX, that takes the Luigi's Mansion vibe to a whole new level. With the possibility to render the game in 1080p quality together with 60fps, it should now be allowed to create an even more ominous ambiance, thinking about better sound quality and an high-definition gaming experience. I want people to feel quite scared, while they're having fun playing the game. I hope you enjoy the following content, as this is my idea of how I see the next game in the Luigi's Mansion series. ~(2016) My new goal with this game is again to create a livingly three-dimensional game for the Nintendo Switch, that would take the Luigi's Mansion ominous and creepy vibe to a whole new level. Just as the two new highly anticipated original Nintendo games, TLoZ: Breath of the Wild and Super Mario Odyssey (still to be released), I think Luigi's Mansion deserves a substantial change within the game mechanics too, to create a game that is entirely different than any other game of the series. Luigi's Mansion has a lot of potential, and that is of course why I created this game here on Fantendo, because I felt like there could be more to what we've already seen to this day. I'd be the first in line to buy LM3 when Nintendo actually is releasing a new Luigi's Mansion game. It would be a dream come true to eventually work on such a beautiful game too in the future. Though I learned to let no one ever destroy those dreams. I'll get there someday, and so will you all too. ~(2017) Yours truly, Story Area 1 Luigi is having his birthday and is celebrating it together with his brother Mario, Princess Peach, E. Gadd's Toad assistant, Luigi's Polterpup (from the previous game) and two greenies. After Professor E. Gadd's awkward arrival at Luigi's house later that night, Luigi learned that strange things have been going on around the Evershade Museum owned by Toadsworth. E. Gadd has perceived paranormal signals from the museum that he has never ever observed before. Together with Mario, E. Gadd and his Toad assistant, they travel to the museum as Peach is given the job to look after Luigi's Polterpup. Once arrived, everything gets clear. Two golden greenies managed to get inside the building to admire all the precious jewels and treasures, but they are currently scaring the museum Toad guards at night, making it impossible for the museum to be guarded the way it should. Luigi and the others were invited by Toadsworth to check out the museum, find the two golden greenies and try to get them back to their senses, so that the museum can be guarded at night again. The four are examining all the rooms with care, and swiftly hear some ghosts laughing in the background. Following their voices into the central hall on the second floor, all the paintings suddenly start to move, giggle and glare at the four. E. Gadd, not scared at all by the quite disturbing moving pictures eventually ends up looking at at a Boo portrait, quite astonished by its movements. But this one seemed different, the Boo looks very realistic, almost touchable. In a faint you hear some Boos laughing in the back, but just as E. Gadd is leaning in too close, the Boo's eyes turn red and the professor eventually gets sucked up into the painting. In panic, his assistant jumps right after him into the painting, eventually getting lost too. Toadsworth freaks out and runs around in circles. Red Eyed Boo’s painting is still opened and sucks everything inside it that gets too close in its surroundings. Mario doesn’t hesitate one second and wants to jump inside the painting but eventually gets stopped by Toadsworth who is telling him that he is mad. The portrait is dripping thick paint on the floor and is now acting like a portal throughout the two worlds; the Painted Veil, and the Evershade Valley. Mario and Luigi hear Toad and E. Gadd faintly scream for help. Right after the story intro, you’re once again allowed to walk through the museum on your own and you are given the choice to either enter the painting or not (although, eventually you should enter the painting because Toadsworth is not letting you leave the museum, unless you find both the professor and his assistant Toad and bring them back). The two golden greenies appear and are quite shocked themselves by the looks of the dripping portrait. Toadsworth gets scared and screams for Luigi’s help to get them out of his sight. The paranormal signals emitted by the paintings seem to affect the golden greenies and suddenly start to fly around in panick. Luigi and Mario both manage to capture each one of them inside their Poltergust, who both spit out a massive amount of coins and paper money. Luigi and Mario, already equipped with E. Gadd's newest invented Poltergust 7500 and Ternary Scream, step into the painting after having a motivational chat with Toadsworth. In the Painted Veil, Luigi and Mario are trying to look for the professor and his assistant Toad but end up following the wrong tracks, which are perfectly pointed out by the Boos. The brothers eventually get kicked out of another painting, hanging in another mansion. A Boo follows them, enters the painting again and then closes the painting, sealing it off with a painted version of E. Gadd’s screaming face. This is where the journey is about to start. Luigi wants to jump inside the painting to help E. Gadd, but jumps right through the canvas into another dirty room. Luigi suddenly gets a call from E. Gadd, on the Ternary Scream, which is stuttering very much, almost inaudible. E. Gadd tells him to follow his signals and to get Toadsworth to help him throughout the mansions. Totally energy drained from all that has happened, Luigi drops on the floor in the dark mansion, followed by his brother Mario. Not very much sooner Toadsworth manages to contact Luigi on his Ternary Scream, pointing the way out for him. Luigi then learns that the stronger the signal of E. Gadd’s calls, the closer the professor will be. With his new UV light attached to the Poltergust 7500 he can activate the painting portals to eventually enter the Painted Veil. Luigi then has to jump into several paintings inside the Painters Residence to get out of the building together with Mario. All entrances and eventual exits inside the mansion are blocked with debris. In the backyard of the mansion, there is a pile of unfinished paintings through which Luigi is able to escape the Painters Residence. Toadsworth managed to get hands on Mario’s and Luigi’s coordinates thanks to the installed GPS within the Ternary Scream. Not shortly after that, both are picked up by Toadsworth with a car. Driving on the mountain roads back to a safer place, they finally end up in E. Gadd’s enlarged and upgraded laboratory. Area 2 Gameplay TBA Characters All the pictures below are linked to their concerning characters. If the picture leads to an empty page, or the link does not work, the page of the character has probably not yet been made! Playable Supporting Species Enemies The Boos The Ghosts Other Items and Treasures Tools Basic Treasures TBA Unique Treasures TBA Locations Area 1 In area 1 you'll be able to catch two golden greenies and collect and huge amount of treasures. The Evershade Museum TBA The Evershade Museum: Painted Veil TBA The Painters Residence The Painters Residence is an overgrown mansion in the middle of the forest near the mountains. Though it has already been abandoned for more than a hundred years, some might say that someone is still living in this neglected mansion, because the lights go on and off at night. A group of painters came up with the idea to build a house in the middle of the forest, to find their peace. Because it's so calm and quiet in the forest, the painters would be able to create better paintings, not affected by everyday life. It is said that the community of painters who lived inside the mansion for many years, all went crazy after many unknown strange events. The paintings made by the painters within the mansion are known to represent the painters' minds throughout that time. What happened to the painters after these events is still a secret to everybody and they were nowhere to be found. A lot of easels and paintings are dropped in the backyard, all removed from their original rooms in the mansion. The Painters Residence: Painted Veil TBA Scripted main story TBA Gallery 2016 Version Luigi’s Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Box Art Wii U.png|Current Wii U Box Art Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Cover Art.png|Current Cover Art Luigi's Mansion 3 - 3D Logo.png|Current Official Logo YeeMeYee's Portrait.png|YeeMeYee's Portrait Cameo LM3 Character Frame - Slanito Cameo.png|Slanito's Portrait Cameo BabyBoo LM3.png|Ziegs's Baby Boo Original Artwork Gold Boo.png|Gold Boo's Official Artwork (by YeeMeYee) Goomboo.png|Goomboo's Official Artwork (by YeeMeYee) LM3 Portrait - Golden Warriors.png|The Golden Warriors Portrait Cameo which can be found in the Soul Sand area (by YeeMeYee) YeeMeYee Golden Heroes.png|Official artwork of Toad, Luigi and Mario (The Golden Warriors) after being touched by Gold Boo. This artwork makes a portrait cameo too, in the Soul Sand area (by YeeMeYee) Gallery 2017 Version LM3 - Announcement Poster 1.png|The 1st 2017 Announcement Poster of Luigi's Mansion 3 (working title) (by YeeMeYee) LM3 - Announcement Poster 2.png|The 2nd 2017 Announcement Poster of Luigi's Mansion 3 (working title) (by YeeMeYee) LM3 - Announcement Poster 3.png|The 3rd 2017 Announcement Poster of Luigi's Mansion 3 (working title) (by YeeMeYee) LM3 - Logo 2017 Version.png|The newest version of the logo 2017 LM3 - Nintendo Switch Box Art.png|Nintendo Switch Box Art for Luigi's Mansion 3 LM3 - Nintendo Switch Box Art 2.png|Nintendo Switch Box Art for Luigi's Mansion 3 Fan Gallery LM3 - Logo 2017 Version.png|Add your fan art here! Soundtrack Message 2016 Hey guys, YeeMeYee here. I'm going to compose some music for as well. I will link my Youtube account here on this page right after I've uploaded my first soundtrack of the game. What I'm going to use? → Logic Pro X! I hope you guys are just as exited as I am. Enjoy the current content! (24 Aug 2016) FIRST ONE IS UP!!!; Trailer Theme (25 Aug 2016) → Trailer Theme (FAN MADE) Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic Soundtrack - Trailer Theme-0|Trailer Theme Soundtrack 2017 The Soundtrack of Luigi's Mansion 3 will be made by me in the future, though I have some of the scores already written down on paper. Here is a list of songs that you might be able to hear in the future. Songs marked with a ♫ have already been made and can be found on my YouTube channel, linked above in the Soundtrack Message from 2016. Songs marked with a ✘ have already been made too, but those are songs that I'm not willing to share on the internet. For complete soundtrack on SoundCloud, click here! I'm trying to update that list as soon as possible, so keep an eye on the list below! Area 1 Chapter 1 *♫ Trailer Theme *Title Screen (With Dark Moon Intro) *Title Screen *File Select *Story Cutscene Part 1 - Luigi's Birthday *Story Cutscene Part 2 - Professor E. Gadd *Story Cutscene Part 3 - A Call from Toadsworth / The Car *✘ Toadsworth's Theme *The Evershade Museum (The Gardens) *The Evershade Museum (Inside; First Floor) *The Evershade Museum (Inside; Second Floor) *The Evershade Museum (Inside; Central Hall) *♫ Story Cutscene Part 4 - Giggling Paintings / Red Eyed Boo *♫ The Evershade Museum (The Portal) *Story Cutscene Part 5 - Enter the Painted Veil Chapter 2 *The Evershade Museum: Painted Veil *Story Cutscene Part 6 - The Painters Residence *The Painters Residence (Inside) *Story Cutscene Part 7 - Portrait Panic! / History of the Strange Events *The Painters Residence (Tension) *♫ The Painters Residence: Painted Veil *✘ The Painters Residence (Backyard) *Story Cutscene Part 8 - It's Professor Toadsworth Now... *E. Gadd's Laboratory (Toadsworth's 1st Insecure Theme) *E. Gadd's Laboratory *E. Gadd's Laboratory (Ghost and Boo storage section) Staff Roll * Ziegs the man ** Name Ternary Scream for Luigi's new communication device developed by Professor E. Gadd. ** Baby Boo's artwork * Sam the man → Slanito's Character in his Portrait Cameo Made possible by Category:YeeMeYee Studios Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games